


Contest

by VictoriannWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Veterans, don't judge me okay, eruri - Freeform, manboobs, some good ole fashion tiddy touching, workaholic Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: The veterans have a contest and Erwin is not amused.





	

Erwin Smith had never been groped so much in his entire life. 

The Commander considered himself a respectable individual, who enjoyed affection in the privacy of his quarters rather than public displays, where his troops could see him reduced to a sexual object. He had an image to uphold, an air of leadership to maintain, and having his senior officers touch him inappropriately in public all day long was really starting to grate on his nerves.

It started with Hange, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere when he was walking back from breakfast to his office. The squad leader seized his chest with both hands, cackling loudly, their hair flying in all directions. Erwin had been so taken aback that he had almost pushed Hange, his big arms flailing in an effot not to do so. The two of them had yelled simultaneously, and all the nearby cadets had stared. 

"Are you okay, Commander?" Eren nervously saluted, inching closer to the entangled duo, before Erwin managed to disengage from Hange and straighten. 

He saluted back. "Fine, thank you. Go about your business." He lifted his chin slightly in an effort to maintain his dignity, before turning to address Hange. The scientist was nowhere to be found.

Returning to his office, Erwin dismissed the incident, making a mental note to ask Hange about it later.

But a few hours passed, and Erwin went for a walk around the grounds to stretch his legs; he'd been cooped up in his office pouring over a report that was due in two days, until his back ached and a crick formed in his neck, so he thought a stroll might help work out his pains. 

Mike jogged up beside him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, the big man falling into step beside his friend. 

"Oh, certainly, of course." Erwin gave Mike a nod, and the two men walked side by side in silence for a moment. 

Finally Mike spoke. "Erwin, I'm about to do something, and please know that this is important to me but it in no way affects our friendship."

"Uh, sure, Mike, whatever you need to do--"

With that, Mike turned towards Erwin and placed both of his hands on Erwin's chest, just as Hange had done earlier, locked eyes with the Commander, and then disappeared. 

"Mike?! What the hell was that?" Erwin called out at his retreating form, wide-eyed and bewildered. 

The rest of the day continued like this, with Nanaba, Levi, and even Moblit cornering him and groping his chest in various ways. Erwin, fed up and annoyed by not receiving an explanation, retired to his quarters, where he had brought the mostly done report to edit and revise before his final draft in the morning. Whatever had caused his officers to decide to feel him up in public, it could wait until he finished his work.

-

"I still think Hange's was best. They got to grab Erwin in front of everyone," Moblit argued, eyes blazing like a funeral pyre.

Levi snorted, arms crossed. "I got to touch him at least twice today." 

Mike shook his head, slamming his half-empty beer tankard on the table. "That doesn't count. He's your partner, you would have had to get him at least four times just to equal one of ours."

Nanaba sat giggling on the corner, their hand resting on Mike's.

Hange squealed, "I'm voting for me too, and that makes two votes! That means I win!"

Levi's eyes narrowed, sharp slits that could cut a man's throat, or a titan's nape. "I'm calling bullshit. You have to make those rules ahead of time or it doesn't count."

Nanaba waved their other hand in the air. "That may be true, but let's look at the facts: while you might have won in the quantity department, Hange won in quality. I'm sorry, Levi, but it's true." 

Levi glared again, while Mike shrugged. "Come on, now, you have to agree. Nana has a point."

Moblit sat up a little taller in his chair, wringing his hands together. "Perhaps we can agree to disagree?"  
Mike nodded, laying his hand on Levi's shoulder, and the gesture calmed the corporal, as it was not unlike something Erwin would do. "I'll buy the next round. But next time we have a contest to grope Erwin, let's set up some rules first, okay?"


End file.
